


A Crazied Romance

by Squidsy24



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019), Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidsy24/pseuds/Squidsy24
Summary: Campbell is new to the Group Therapy and meets a man who takes interest fairly quickly,
Relationships: Campbell Bain/Dr. Martin Whitly
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	A Crazied Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter made me do it

The last few weeks had been an utter bore for Dr. Martin Whitly. Nothing of interest happened, his son hadn’t visited in years, and his friend in the asylum got “rehabilitated”. He was sitting in a slouch on his chair listening to another boring conversation about Greg’s closet demon that was just a jacket and a lot of drugs. He perked up when he entered, taking the seat across the circle from him. The boy was a transfer. He went to New York to kickstart his career as a musician and when it failed well, nobody REALLY knows the details. The only important thing was he was here, at the circle. Martin put his thumb on his lips and undressed him with his eyes nearly tuning out the orderly saying, “This is Campbell Bain, he will be joining you all now how about you guys all introduce yourselves and make him feel at home.” Martin laughed and leaned forward, “Dr. Martin Whitly, sociopath. I like long walks on the beach and romantic comedies.” His tongue traced his mouth as he maintained a gaze on Campbell who simply smiled and stuck out his hand as if to greet Martin with a handshake. For a second he forgot the chains on him and reached as well exhaling sharply at the pullback. An orderly pushed him back into his chair and said, “That's not gonna happen today Dr. Whitly. Campbell watch out for this one he seems cuddly but don’t let it fool you. He has killed before, may know him as The Surgeon?” Campbell shook his head no but Martin played no mind as he produced a low growl at the orderly.

The other patients' voices were all tuned out as Martin watched Campbell with a growing hunger. His thoughts got more impure by the second constantly having to shift to avoid anymore blows to his ego. “Bipolar, probably early-mid 20’s and Scottish. Campbell Bain you absolute feast. “ he thought near the end of the group therapy meeting. The patients all stood up, except Martin who had to wait until Mr. David showed his face to take him back to his special room. David was late, he would get an ear for it later that was for sure but now the one and only Mr. Bain was approaching Martin. He smiled as the boy grabbed a chair and sat closer than most, “Hello there,” Martin perked up his chin to gain eye contact, “to what do I owe the pleasure?” Campbell had only spoken a few times but when he did it was fast, “Did you really kill Dr. Whitly?” Martin fidgeted with his hands, “Yeah a long time ago.” The younger man visibly stiffened then relaxed, “How many?” Martin sighed loudly, “We will say 23 women, but that's enough about me. Who are you Campbell Bain?” he said the last words seductively and bit at his lip. Campbell swallowed and coughed slightly, “ You know my name so that's settled. I like music a lot, had this big vinyl collection of like 100 records forced to sell them to pay rent. And I'm a manic like you Dr. Whitly.” Martin grimaced at the name slightly before correcting his face, “I’m not your type of manic baby. I don’t get to play out here with the other dogs.” Campbell frowned and Martin leaned in and spoke softly, “What's the matter baby? Something I said?” The boy stared into his eyes and whispered, “No I was just looking forward to talking to you more is all.” David approached the two of them and said, “: Come on Martin time to go.” Martin started to get up, “We will talk, I have my ways princess.” He winked at Campbell and David grabbed onto his shoulder harshly, “Woah be careful with Daddy, Mr. David. Don’t want to break the merchandise.” The two men left the room leaving Campbell trapped in his thoughts. 

Campbell went to his room that night still in a weird frame of mind. Dr. Whitly was a confusing man for sure, but the way the man looked at him. His gaze was one of a man who knew what he wanted and when, the mere thought was exciting. Martin devoured him with simple looks and a smooth voice. Campbell’s mind was running a sprint, “Why did he murder them? Baby? Is this what it is like to be desired? How old was he? What could those hands and that mouth do?” He wasn’t oblivious to sex, he did live in New York. Campbell had experience with younger men, but. “No that's silly,” he thought, “It's been one interaction and you don’t even REALLY know.” There was however a second voice saying the entirely opposite side, “ Okay but the tongue thing, the look, and the phrase princess. He wants you, Campbell.” Both voices were symptoms of his illness, sure, but they were still a part of him. Campbell chose to repress the feeling until a letter slipped under his door frame. The parchment read, ‘ To Mr. Campbell Bain From Dr. Martin Whitly’. The boy sat on his bed and broke the wax seal, the only noise in the room was his foot tapping against the tile.

~~~  
2 Months Later

Martin was at his desk writing in yet another one of his notebooks when the letter slid next to his left wrist. He kept looking at his journal, David standing over him, “I’m done with being your guy’s cupid.” he said stiffly. Martin laughed lightly, “Well if maybe he was allowed to visit there wouldn’t be a need. Once a week perhaps, he could come over and you could break for lunch.” Martin still hadn’t bothered to divert his gaze until he was pulled away by his chair back to face the man. He blocked much of his view and announced, “I have worked with you a long time Dr. Whitly, I have learned to be one step ahead.” He stepped aside and reviled the boy in his color block hoodie over his white attire. Martin chuckles, “Oh David you spoil Daddy. How long?” David heads toward the door as Martin stands, “Half an hour supervised.” Martin lifted his eyebrow, “Door closed?” David rolled his eyes and closed the door and stood in front of it.

Campbell stood still trying to take in the room. Martin rolled further from his desk chair and patted his thighs, “Come here baby, take a seat on Daddy's lap.” Campbell started towards Martin and took a step back in hesitation at the sight of the red line. The older man stood up and reached for Campbell’s hands, grabbing both of them. He started kissing at his neck, placing his right hand on the other side and his left hand toying with the boy's fingers. He pulled off for a moment and whispered, “It's okay my dear. It's only to make sure I don’t bite, “ He grazed his teeth over Campbell’s Adam's apple, “well hard at least.” Martin pulled away and guided him over the line towards his chair. He ran his hands down to Campbell’s hips and pulled him onto his lap, The boy finding a place over the thighs quickly and happily. Campbell leaned down to kiss Martin on the lips and then found a place on his chest. Martin murmured into his ear, “There's a princess. Do you want to stay like this for now? Just be here with me? Alone.” Campbell turned his head below Martin's chin, enjoying the scratch of the beard as he started to kiss the man further. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Campbell felt the man grow slightly below him. In response, he reached his hand down and kept it on the half hardened bulge. Campbell got close to Martin’s ear and whispered, “Can I help Daddy?” squeezing softly. Martin shook his head as he continued his actions saying praises throughout. 

They kept as they were even post-release. Despite the mess, Martin wouldn’t waste a minute of having Campbell in his arms. Before Mr. David had to bring Campbell back Martin made sure the boy knew exactly what was going to happen next week. After all, he has planned the events since the moment he met him. 

~~~  
Next Week

-

"Well princess we would start much like how you began only on your knees and with a mouth. You will receive praise if you are good and punishments when you are not. Do you understand?"

The boy nodded

-

"Slide down baby and use just your mouth, arms behind your back," Martin commanded as Campbell complied with a final roll of his hips to relieve pressure. Martin hissed and pushed his shoulder down. The rug was soft for the boy's knees as he looked hungrily at Martin's erection. Martin took off his pants slowly enjoying the anticipation on Campbell's face. He slid his boxers down just enough to show the very thing Campbell desired, but before the boy began Martin pulled his hair back. He tsked softly and spoke, “Wait for a second princess you must see how to give one properly. Last week may have been fair enough but you need to learn how to give Daddy his pleasure.” Campbell released a small whine, so Martin used his free hand to grip his chin, “Hey it's okay baby here suck on this.” The man dipped his fingers into Campbell’s mouth who accepted it eagerly and sucked light. Martin started working on himself as Campbell nearly studied the entirety of the act. He made practiced motions and closed his eyes, almost forgetting the boy was there. It wasn’t until Campbell made a particularly high pitched moan that he opened to see him, looking not nearly as debauched as he wanted.

Martin pulled his hand away, “Enough of that.” he dialed back on his angry tone and went back to speaking sweetly, “Now. Why don’t we use that mouth of yours for some good? You think you can handle it?” Campbell perked up and shook his head quickly as Martin caressed his cheek with the wet fingers. He stopped his pets and tugged back on Campbell’s hair, “Good. Now, Suck.” The man used both hands to guide his baby over his own cock, his baby accepting it as far as he could. Martin let himself be used for a couple of minutes before he started to thrust up into Campbell. The thrusts picked up in pace causing the boy to grip on to Martin’s thighs. There was a low growl produced when he spoke to him, “Baby what did I say? Hands off.” He pulled him off for a quick second, before he spoke again, “Now finish the job and don’t spill a drop princess.”

-

After you have done that you have completed the task, you will prepare yourself on your fingers as I watch, 3 to be exact. When I deem you ready and ONLY then, I will lift you from the ground and have my way with you against the wall. Whilst I am your hands will be up or on me, I can handle your pleasure. 

-

Campbell was caught off guard when Martin reached under his arms and pulled him up. He wrapped his legs around the man as he was shoved against the wall, his head pillowed by the man’s hand. Martin ripped his pants off to his ankles and reached to grab at Campbell’s ass thrusting in as soon as he could. Campbell had his arms around the man’s neck as he gave small love bites to his. Martin was tending to the boy's erection when he clawed at his back again and made an archaic moan. He pulled out and turned him around. His thrusts were harsh but his words were kind, “Hush baby, let Daddy take care of you.” Campbell was breathless when released onto the wall moaning “Daddy” as he came. It didn’t take much longer before Martin joined him filling the boy up letting out a low growl. He brought Campbell to his chest and helped him onto the mattress.

Campbell was lost in his euphoria, he loved being told what to do and how well he was doing. Martin was angry often but right now as he traced the marks he left on him, he was kind. The man thought he was asleep when he spoke, “Oh my baby, too precious for the cruel world aren’t you,” He pressed light kisses to his chest as he continued, “I wish we could have more time, but for now I shall let you rest.” Campbell felt the man leave and nearly mourned the loss of contact, but a faint roll of Martin’s chair approaching filled his heart. Martin drew in one of his journals besides the boy, he stroked Campbell’s hair as he slowly fell asleep. 

-

I will continue to fuck you until Mr. David has to stop us. I will use you and you will enjoy it. Do you understand baby?

Campbell let out a small whimper and nodded his head. 

-

Mr. David approached the door after about 10 minutes. Martin closed his journal and covered the boy further with the blanket. He walked up to the doorway and spoke in a whisper, “Now?” He nodded and went back towards his bed. His tone was slightly different and nearly unnoticeable, “ Campbell. Hey, baby wake up David has to take you back.” Campbell rose slowly before he realized, “uh,” he whispered, “pants?” Martin parted from him to grab the boy's pants, and muttered in his ear, “You don’t hide from me you know that right? If Mr. David wasn’t here. I assure you I would be the one to put those back on caressing your every muscle as I went.”

He delivered a final open-mouthed kiss to the boy before he left. Rolling back his chair to the desk he re-examined the art. It was a sketch of Campbell, blanket only covering his groin and right leg, the rest on full display. Martin placed the book on a far part of the shelf in his territory. The spine read, ‘ C. Bain- 25, 2018’.

**Author's Note:**

> Can I get some feedback please I haven't written something like this before?
> 
> Also, I wrote Martin as not a saying of My boy to Campbell cause It just didn't feel right to me, and I'm not sorry.


End file.
